


honey, where's the baby

by mytsukkishine



Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby in Cake tradition, Discord: Umino Hours, Family Feels, M/M, Omega Umino Iruka, Other, Prompt: Family Tradition, Umino Hours Winter Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: It's Christmas eve and it seems like Iruka forgot a valuable ingredient for the cake they're going to have. Is the family tradition ruined or…?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034916
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	honey, where's the baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hades_bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_bitch/gifts).



> henlooo \o/ happy holidays everyone so I hope you'll like this fic!  
> This is for my one and only partner, Hades! I've already said my message to you privately, but love you and thank you for being part of my 2020.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this!  
> My first time writing omegaverse, so forgive me hehe
> 
> so yeah, enjoy !  
> (ps. unbeta-ed, so excuse for wrong grammars and such <3)

“Anko! You’re here, and with Ibiki,” Iruka greets, a wide smile printed on his face as he hugs the alpha woman. Anko beams back, squeezing her friend in a tight hug before letting go. 

“Of course! I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Anko says as she tugs her boyfriend and mate, Ibiki forward. “Even if we have our own mates, it’ll always be ours!” 

Iruka blushes, giving the woman a gentle smile before giving Ibiki a big hug also. Anko and Iruka talk animatedly as they make their way to the living room with Ibiki following behind. Once they arrive, Anko and Ibiki are immediately welcomed by Izumo and Kotetsu. 

They give out their usual greetings and small talks before Iruka excuses himself to go to the kitchen to set up the plates for the baby in the cake they’ll be doing later on. 

He and Anko have always done this, the baby in the cake tradition. Ever since they were teenagers, they learned this tradition from a very kind woman from next door, and ever since then, every December, they’ll pick any date near New Year’s Eve and go on with their tradition ever since. It was fun, especially the baking part of the cake. 

They continued this tradition until both of them reached the age where they have their own respective mates. Their little family grew- more friends came and stayed, and now as Iruka looks out at the living room occupied with laughter from Kotetsu, Izumo, Anko, and Ibiki- all the people he considers family, he can’t help but to feel all warm inside. 

“Setting up now?” Tsunade’s voice resounds through the kitchen. Iruka squeaks a little, turning around and sees the blonde woman coming out from the bathroom. She grins, wiping her hands on her skirt, which earns her a slight pout from Iruka.

Tsunade was Iruka’s mentor during his college days. She helped him a lot, especially regarding anything about money. As much as Iruka didn’t want to borrow from her, the alpha female was persistent and even threatened him if he won’t accept her help. In the end, as he graduated college with flying colors, he was glad to see Tsunade almost tearing up as he waved at her from the stage. 

She’s like a mother to him, and Iruka will forever be thankful for the wonderful woman before him. She protected not only him but also Anko. 

“Yes, but Kakashi’s not here yet,” worries Iruka as he walks over to the cupboards. He begins taking out the small plates, and Tsunade quickly comes over to help him. Saying a soft thank you, Iruka releases a sigh, “I’m worried they might get stuck due to the snow,”

“Eh, don’t worry. Kakashi knows his way over,” She assures, putting the plates down on the counter in front, “Besides, he left an hour ago to pick them up, I’m sure they’ll be here any minute-”

As if on cue, the doorbell rings and the sound of the door opening can be heard. Iruka peeks over by the kitchen entrance, relief washing over him once Kakashi’s timid greeting resounds, their friends’ cheers following. 

Tsunade smirks at Iruka, “Told you. Now go, I’ll prepare everything.”

“Tsunade-san, thank you so much.” 

“Always here for you kid,”

Iruka smirks, and then without warning, drops a firm kiss against the woman’s cheek before running out of the kitchen and into the living room, ignoring Tsunade’s shout of complaints on the go. 

As soon as he reaches the crowded room, Iruka is immediately trampled by a small blond boy. His thin arms circle around his waist, while his chin rests upon Iruka’s stomach- looking up at Iruka with bright blue eyes. 

“Iruka-niichan!” Naruto beams, one of his front teeth missing, and Iruka can’t help but kneel down so he can properly hug the kid.

“Naruto! I missed you. You’ve grown taller!”

“Of course I am. I am strong now, too. Do you want proof?”

Iruka raises his brow, looking over the boy’s head, and sees Minato and Kushina smiling down at them. The brown-haired omega gives them a small greeting before nodding at Naruto. 

“Sure. How?”

Without saying anything, Naruto wraps his arms around Iruka's beck- hugging the brunet as tightly as a six years old can. Iruka makes a playful grunt, pretending to choke and surrender while Naruto laughs, letting Iruka go after. 

"See? I am strong!" 

"Yes, you are." Iruka smiles, drawing back a little to gently tap Naruto's nose. He then stands up and properly gives the new couple that arrived a big hug. They exchange a few words regarding the snow they endured while traveling here, and a few minutes in, the couple excuse themselves to help Naruto get some food. 

"Hey," Kakashi calls out and drops a kiss on his mate's forehead, who grins back and takes a gentle sniff of his alpha's scent- feeling calmer than before. 

"The foods are all served, go eat with them, and then we'll do the cake cutting." 

"Ah, I love you…" Kakashi whispers, cupping Iruka's cheeks. "Have you eaten though?" 

"I have, Kashi. Now go, leave the preparing to me and Tsunade~" 

A few more kisses later, the couple finally separates. Kakashi goes to their friends to talk and eat, while Iruka walks back to the kitchen to check up on Tsunade- a little surprise to see Kushina plating some more foods to bring outside. 

"Iruka," Kushina grins out, bouncing a little bit as she ushers Iruka over. "I'm so excited for later," She murmurs, her long hair falling over her shoulders as she looks around, hoping no one is near. 

"I am too, but mostly nervous…" 

"It'll be okay! Trust me," The red-haired woman wraps an arm around the brunet, and for a moment, Kushina's faint beta scent eases his worries, or maybe because she radiates the looks and smell of a mother that's why he feels so at ease beside her. 

"Trust us, kid. You have nothing to worry about," Tsunade interrupts, hand coming up to gently ruffle his brown locks, "We are all family here…" 

~~*~~

  
  


And so, the little get together they're having goes on with laughter, giggles, and stories of their own. They even played a cliche Christmas themed movie for all of them to enjoy while conversing. 

Naruto, being the only kid present, is so happy as gifts for him piles up, but his favorite part is where Iruka instructs him to write a letter for Santa. Iruka tells the young boy to write all the things that happened to him this year, and that at the end of the letter, he may put the gift or toy he wants to receive from the big jolly man. 

So of course, Naruto tries to write everything on one piece of paper- all messy handwriting and cute phrases. 

Later on, when the letter was done, and that the socks Anko prepared for all of them are now hung by the fireplace with little oranges in them, Iruka finds himself putting the cake he baked on the coffee table. They circle the little table, with Naruto sitting right in front of the cake with excitement written all over his face. 

“Okay! You guys already know how it goes,” Anko claps her hands, a grin plastered on her face. “Our Iruka-kun made the cake this year, and I’m so excited because it’s his first time baking the cake we use for this tradition all on his own,” She then turns to smirk at Iruka before sticking her tongue out, “Your baking is way better than your cooking.”

Everyone laughs as Iruka and Anko exchange a few friendly banter after. 

“Okay, okay! Enough of that and let’s get slicing!” Tsunade announces, holding a knife with one hand, while her other holds a half-empty bottle of sake that she somehow managed to keep all for herself. 

“Wait!” Iruka interjects, raising his hand, “Just want to say that - cheers for another year full of friendship and love,” He glances down at Naruto, giving him a small smile before averting his gaze to Kakashi, who stands beside him. 

“And I’m glad to have spent it with all of you…” The brunet looks over at the little family he managed to have- Izumo and Kotetsu, two of his friends in college who stayed with him and Anko through thick and thin. Kushina and Minato, who was kind enough to foster him and Anko for a few months, and of course, little Naruto who’s like a brother to him. Then there’s Anko- his best friend, his sister, the one who pulled him up and protected him all throughout. And Ibiki, who also became his support system and guardian once the two got together. 

And how can Iruka forget Tsunade- the one who threatened him to have a normal teen life by lending him and Anko food, and money. 

Lastly, his alpha, his mate- the one he chose to have a bond with, Kakashi. They had a rough start considering Kakashi was one of those higher class alphas and was a little snob at first considering he’s a ‘trust fund kid’, but on one fateful encounter at the University library, everything changed, and from that day, the two of them were inseparable, and seven years later- already married.

“So here’s to a new year, and before we proceed- don’t choke,” 

Laughter reverberates around the living room, and Tsunade finally cuts the cake in equal sizes for all of the adults present in the room. Iruka made a small one for Naruto to enjoy, knowing the boy might eat and eat, and choke on the small baby toy buried in the cake. 

With the cake being consumed, Iruka stands beside Kushina, his eyes gazing over his friends as they converse and enjoy the cake. The woman smiles at him and takes a bite of the cake he made, “The cake tastes great and…”

“I know…”

“We’re here for you, everyone will be-”

“Aw, I didn’t get it,” Izumo’s voice is laced with disappointment as he scoops up the remaining smashed cake. Kotetsu laughs beside him, patting Izumo on the back. 

“You better eat up,” Kushina encourages the brunet, and finally, the omega nods and takes a bite on the plate he's holding. 

Kakashi, who's seated on the sofa beside Ibiki, looks up at Iruka with a raised brow. Iruka assures his alpha with a gentle smile, "I'm good." Iruka mouths. 

The uneasiness in Kakashi's expression doesn't fade, but he just nods at his mate before resuming his conversation with Ibiki. 

A few minutes have passed, and four empty plates on the coffee table later, all of them start to wonder who got the tiny toy, however, when Tsunade, the last one eating, finishes her own slice, everyone suddenly becomes confused as to why no one is jumping in joy yet. 

“So, who got the baby?” Anko asks, the worry in her voice evident as she looks around before landing her eyes back on Iruka.

“I didn’t,” Minato answers, licking off the rest of the icing on his fork while he helps Naruto let go of the napkin he's clutching on. 

“Then who…” All eyes go to Iruka, who immediately glances down, cheeks instantly turning pink. 

“Oh no, Ruru, did you…” 

“Iruka…” 

Kakashi, who is now realizing what was happening, stands up and walks over to his mate. Feeling sad for his lover, Kakashi drapes an arm over Iruka's shoulder and releases a few pheromones to help his mate feel relaxed, but not enough to bother the others around them. After a few seconds of silence, Iruka finally lifts his head and gazes at everyone in the room with a determined look. 

“Actually, I didn’t forget to put the baby in the cake.” 

“Oh my, who swallowed-”

“No!” Iruka stops Anko from panicking as he catches the woman by the arm, “I mean, there is no toy in the cake.”

“What do you mean, Iruka?”

“Okay, okay! Let me explain, but please sit down first Anko…” When Iruka finally convinces the alpha woman to take a seat, he bites his lower lip before exhaling loudly. He then feels two presence behind him and Iruka immediately knows it's Tsunade and Kushina. 

Iruka takes in a deep breath, heart drumming violently against his ribcage as he shakes off his nervousness. 

“I have something to tell, and I- I want to use this opportunity because all of you are family to me now, and I want everyone to know that… I didn't put a baby in the cake because I have the baby! " Iruka then averts his gaze back to Kakashi, his brown eyes pooling with tears as he looks at those gray orbs he loves so much. "It’s because they’re already here..." He rests his hand over his abdomen after. 

"What?" Kakashi questions as silence cover the room. No one dares to talk and it honestly makes Iruka’s inside churn at the anticipation- did he not word it right? Was that too awkward? Was it-

"Iruka!" Anko's loud yell cuts his thoughts off, and the brunet is instantly in the woman’s embrace. 

"Is it true? You're not joking?" 

Everyone starts to stand up and congratulate Iruka. Kushina is hugging Minato, Tsunade has her hand on Iruka’s back, and Izumo is even crying. All of them have different reactions, but it seems like Kakashi is the only one who still doesn’t know what’s happening around him. 

Even Naruto goes up to hug Iruka. 

With confusion written all over his face, Kakashi glances at his mate, only to get a beautiful laugh as an answer. 

Kushina rolls her eyes at the silver-haired alpha, clearly not amused at his cluelessness. 

"Wait- wait, what is happening?" 

"Kid, were you even listening?" Kushina retorts, pouting a little, "Look at Naruto, he gets it." 

"I'm gonna have someone to play with!" 

"What?" Kakashi says dumbly, looking back at Naruto, Kushina, and then at Iruka. 

"What do you-" 

"Pups Kakashi…" Iruka’s tone is soft and caring, looking down at his hand on his abdomen, “Our pups…”

Five. 

Four. 

Three. 

Two. 

One-

Kakashi's eyes widen, mouth hanging open, and the next thing Iruka knows is that he’s in his alpha’s embrace. The scent Kakashi is releasing is strong, but sweet. Some of their friends step back as Kakashi buries his face in the crook of Iruka’s neck, sniffing him. 

“Iruka…” Kakashi whispers, taking his time to get past Iruka’s scent before the faint aroma of something sweet that is definitely not Iruka’s enters his nostrils. 

Kakashi draws back, meeting Iruka's brown eyes. 

"Our pups…" 

"Yes," Finally, the tears flow down freely from Iruka’s cheeks, and Kakashi can only engulf his mate in his arms, letting the other cry on him. 

They're having pups. Their children- they're going to be parents. 

Kakashi’s heart suddenly feels so full, and his instincts to protect Iruka grows, causing him to hug Iruka closer. 

“Iruka, oh my, thank you…” He whispers against Iruka’s hair, smelling Iruka’s unique scent and the faint scent of their pups all together, making Kakashi dizzy with so much love for his new family. 

“You’re so beautiful, and wonderful, and- oh god, I love you…”

“I love you too, my alpha…”

And as they continue on with their celebration, all of them can’t wait for an additional family member to join them next year. 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhyou made it at the end ;A; thank you for reading, and any types of love - comments or kudos- are very much appreciated !!! ~ :D 
> 
> Be safe everyone!
> 
> reach me through hereeee ~  
> [tumblr](https://mytsukkishine.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mytsukkishine%22%22)  
> discord: mytsukkishine#7169


End file.
